


The Chain

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cophine Christmas ficlet that I gave to my secret santa but forgot to post on here. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chain

_My room feels wrong,_

_the bed won't fit,_

_I cannot seem to operate,_

_and you, my love, are gone._

* * *

 

Cosima sat alone in her apartment, sipping at a glass of wine, and pitying herself as she rejected the social norm of holiday carols, instead choosing her playlist that she reserved for sad days, days that were occurring more and more often since Delphine had flown out of the country, out of her life.

A sudden noise interrupted her thoughts, but rather than being an annoyance, it lit up her face, drawing an immediate smile as she quickly pulled her computer onto her lap, turning down her music as she answered the skype call.

"Hello, Cosima!" Delphine’s voice blared tinnily from the speakers. "How is your Christmas Eve, ma cherie?"

"Okay," Cosima replied, staring happily at her girlfriends face, the sight welcome despite the horrible lighting at the other end. "Better now that I’m talking to you. How is your Christmas Eve? Or should I be asking how Christmas is? German time and all."

"Oh, it’s not Christmas here yet," Delphine replied, a remark that sent a confused Cosima to the world clock on her phone.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. "It’s definitely past midnight in Frankfurt."

"Well maybe in Frankfurt," Delphine replied, "but not here."

"You don’t mean…" Cosima’s gasp turned into a squeal of delight as her sentence was cut off by a knocking at the door, one was echoed by the same tinny speakers that had been broadcasting her girlfriend’s voice.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Cosima."

* * *

 

_And if you come around again,_

_then I will take,_

_then I will take,_

_the chain from off the door._


End file.
